A turbine may use wind to turn a shaft. The turning shaft has kinetic energy. The kinetic energy of the turning shaft may be converted to electrical power. Existing turbines may include blades. However, such blades typically have fixed shapes. The shape of the blades of a turbine can substantially affect the effectiveness of the turbine. Wind conditions (e.g., speed, velocity, acceleration, etc.) can vary from time to time. Blades that are fixed in shape may inhibit the turbine from performing effectively under varying wind conditions. Accordingly, existing designs of turbines may benefit from improvements that overcome such limitations.